cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Professional Football in Cataduanes
Early History Football in Cataduanes starts when the game was introduced by Spanish sailors and soldiers during the colonial days around 1919. In 1924 the colonial governor established the Liga Locál, which consisted of four clubs San Martin - the club of the colonial bureaucracy based in Merida and Oltaloro. Marina - the club of the naval garrison in Oltaloro. Hercules - the club of the Army based throughout the island. Minas (de Samal) - the club of the Mining Company in Samal province. This small league would play up until 1936 when social upheaval and independence led to its winding up and replacement in 1940 by the Liga Nacional, Hercules dominated this Liga securing 10 sucessive titles between 1926 and 1936. The two of four pioneering clubs of the Liga Locál survived the upheavals and became founding members of the Liga Nacional, San Martin (renamed in 1937 as Club Union) and Minas. Hercules and Marina disappeared with the collapse of Spanish colonial rule. Post Independence History The Liga Nacional has seen the sport grow and grow in terms of popularity. The most famous teams have historically come from capital, Oltaloro and the eastern cities of Samal and Basuanga. However in recent years Estrella Roja have come to dominate top flight football int he nation. Liga The Liga is split into two tiers, the Liga 1 contains 16 teams while Liga 2 contains 10 teams. Liga Nacional A *1: Club Union Oldest club in Cataduanes and the largest of the teams in the capital Oltaloro. It was originally formed as San Martin in 1922, originally based in the San Martin docks area but moved to the Haro district. *2: Ardar The major club of Subano city in the east of the island, named after the native prince who mounted a fierce resistance to the Spanish. *3: Minas (de Samal) The second oldest club in the country (established in 1924) and the largest club in the eastern provinces. It has developed into the strongest club in the land, strong history throughout the 70’s and together with At. Basuanga dominated the 80’s. It also has a tradition of being the football club of the Communists who are very strong in Samal province. *4: Haro CF Rivals and neighbors of Club Union, was dominant in the throughout the 60’s and 70’s in particular 8 sucessvie league titles from 1960-68, in recent times they secured successive league titles in the early 90’s under the guidence of the current national coach, Jose Manua. They are based in the Haro area in the north of the capital. *5: Villa Merida CF Largest team from Merida province, noted for cup triumphs in the 40’s, has since been a yo yo side. VIlla Merida is the Unofficial club of the Chinese minority, and support for the club among them is very strong. *6: San Fermin Side from the town of San Fermin in the Coron Norte province, has recently established itself in the top flight and is noted for strong local support, rivalry with Atletico Coron Norte. *7: Polideportivo Corto Sole team from the port of Corto, rivals of La Republica *8: Club Revolucionario third of the many teams of the Capital, based in the Dumaguete area of the Capital, the club also serves as the focus of support for the Alemanes minority in the Capital. Only trophy is the cup in 1958. *9: Deportivo Romblon Sole team from the island of Romblon, has strong support form the largely Ethnic Spanish inhabitants of Romblon. *10: San Teodoro Sole professional side from the island of El Nido, Like D.Romblon its draws it support from the ethnic spanish population on the island. *11: Atletico Malapatan Team from Samal province, rivals of Minas. *12: Nacional 4th of the capital teams, noted for a passionate following among the San Martin docks areas of the capital, was formed in the early 40’s after La Union’s move to the northern part of the city. Notable cup victories in the mid 70’s and league titles in 1948 & 1982. It considers Club Union its main rival however this is not necessarily reciprocated by the Club Union fans. Nacional also have an intense rivalry with neighbors Internacional. *13:Club Guardia Bitora second team from Merida province, league champions in 1947. Has a strong following among the muslim minority in the province. *14: Club de Salamiyo From the southern coastal town of Mauriya in Marinduque, has in recent times developed a rivalry with Playa los lobos. *15: San Vicente Another side from Coron Norte, noted for its stadium by the San Vicente Volcano. Strong rivalry with local side Maraca. *16: Estrella Roja Team from the Industrial city of Masca in Coron Sur province, originally named Club Rio Negro it was renamed when the club was bought up by the local brewery, which happened to be the largest and richest brewery in Cataduanes, Estrella Roja or Red Star. Since then the club have had a new stadium built and have stormed up from Liga 2 and in recent years have come to ruthlessly dominate the domestic championship. Liga Nacional B *17: Seishal second side from Basuanga province, rivals of Atletico Basuanga. *18: Playa los lobos From the southern town of Rio Sangre in Marinduque province. *19:La Republica 5th of the capital teams, based in the Calasaio area of the city. It is traditionally the club of the capitals ethnic spanish population and has a large following despite spending the majority of its history in Liga 2. The club has a healthy rivalry with local side Euskadi. *20: Maraca From the town of San Vicente, rivals of San Vicente club. *21: CD Caramoan From the capital of Marinduque province. *22:Atletico Basuanga Largest team from Basuanga province. Noted for 4 league wins in the 80’s but has recently fallen on hard times which culminated in relegation to Liga 2 last season. *23: Atletico Nuevo Guipuzcoa Team of the city north of the capital, strong rivalry with Alcantara. *24:Internacional 6th of the capital teams, founded in 1940 by Spanish refugees. It is based in Torrevieja area and has an intense rivalry with Nacional. *25: Atletico Coron Norte Rivals of San Fermin. Based in Cuidad Coron – 10 km from San Fermin, league champions in 1981. *26:Euskadi 7th club in the Capital, founded in 1944 by Basque refugees it has most of its history in Liga 2. The club still remains the focus of the small Basque community of Cataduanes in the Luxemburgo area in the south of the Capital. International Football Cataduanes Football Federation or Federación Cataduaño de Fútbol http://z7.invisionfree.com/CNFIFA/index.php?showtopic=22 is a member of CNFIFA but failed to enter the first CyberNations Football World Cup, however the Sunny Island signed up for WC 2 but failed to make it through the qualifers. Category:Roleplay Category: Cataduanes Category:Sports Category:Soccer